This invention relates to a water conditioning apparatus for a fishpond and particularly to a solar water conditioning apparatus which supplys fresh air into the water and filtrates, to some extent, polluting material.
It is known to condition water or to replenish the dissolved oxygen in a fishpond by pumping fresh air into the water. In common practice, the air is pumped into the water by an electric motor which is connected to a power source. Such a device consumes power and involves an increase in the cost of a fish raising industry.